


Control

by nightvesper



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvesper/pseuds/nightvesper
Summary: Control - Tommy doesn't have any, and Merton is kind of into that





	Control

 

  
The goth's lips were soft on Tommy's, caressing with insistent pressure as he leaned further into the werewolf's space. Tommy ran his hand down Merton's cheek, fingers tracing over the angle of his jaw in an intimate gesture.

They'd been together for four months now. It hadn't taken long from the time Merton moved into the dorm for them to work it out. A long night out at a frat party led them stumbling back to their room, holding each other upright and laughing as they tried not to fall over. Once the door closed there was a shift and Merton pulled him into the sweetest, most tentative kiss Tommy had ever received. He'd always assumed he would have to make the first move if their relationship was to gain any traction, but Merton surprised him. He often surprised him.

The way Merton kissed now was anything but shy, the wet slide of his tongue salacious. Now that Tommy was his, he kissed like he intended to stake that claim. They'd spent countless hours like this, hands never straying too far from face and shoulders and hips as they memorized each other's mouths. He knew Merton wanted more than this, though. They both did. But these intense makeout sessions always ended the same way. As many techniques as Tommy employed to keep himself from wolfing-out, he could only hold it back for so long. The more aroused he became the more his control would slip, and sooner or later the wolf would emerge. Like now.

Merton sucked Tommy's bottom lip in between his teeth. Tommy grunted, the sensation of that action pulsing straight to his already stiffening cock, and then it happened. Hair raised up in a ripple over his body and he felt his paws and teeth grow. He immediately pulled away, trying to detach himself from the other man as he'd done with Lori before him and everyone else who'd wolfed him out while kissing. But Merton, through sheer strength of will, held him firm.

"Wait, Tommy." Merton's voice was thick and breathy. Tommy couldn't help being affected knowing he was the cause of that change. "It's okay. I don't mind your furry side," the goth teased.

Merton's face was full of longing, but Tommy could see beneath that in the slight draw of his brows that he was also concerned. Tommy could feel it, the way he cared for him. There was nothing false or insincere in it. On the contrary, he was sure that Merton loved him in a way he'd never experienced before or ever would again, but he feared it all the same. Or, more accurately, feared himself and what others thought of him, and his insecurity made him have doubts about whether even Merton could accept this part of him.

As Tommy hesitated, Merton brushed his thumb over the tip of Tommy's pointed ear and smiled. "I like it."

Tommy swallowed, equal parts nerves and from the sensation of that touch. "Merton, I - You know that if - I'm gonna look like this. I can't control it enough," he lamented, turning to look at his fur-covered paws.

"I know. But you don't have to control it. Not with me." Merton's hand landed on Tommy's thigh and traveled slowly upward so that a fresh pang of lust hit his system. "If you wanna stop we can, but if you're just afraid of what I think?" Merton let out a soft huff of laughter as if the very idea was ridiculous.

Tommy felt himself relax at the words, but immediately tense again when the hand on his thigh started rubbing in slow circles. "You're sure?" he choked.

"Hey, who taught you everything you know about werewolves? I knew what I was getting into well before we started dating."

Merton held his gaze until Tommy couldn't take it anymore. He didn't understand how Merton was as calm as he was right then, but he decided he could ask later when the hand on his thigh wasn't doing its utmost to distract him from that train of thought.

Decision made, he yanked Merton back for another kiss, wanting that sweet mouth back on his own. Merton's eyes were mischievous as he allowed himself to be pulled toward the other man, but at the last moment deliberately missed his mouth, instead latching onto a particularly weak spot beneath the werewolf's ear. Tommy let out a shuddering groan and bared his throat for him, surrendering to his boyfriend's wishes. The goth kissed down his neck, feathery caresses alternating with gentle licks and nips that left Tommy keening, his paws threading carefully into Merton's hair to hold him in place.

This was so much more intense while wolfed out. Tommy could hear Merton's heart pounding in his chest. Their combined arousal scented the air around them, filling his lungs and choking him with desire. He was already rock hard with Merton's hand frustratingly close to where he wanted it. The tempting pressure of it was squeezing around his thigh, and Merton's soft lips were sucking on his nape. Tommy pulled the other man up to claim his mouth again, gasping against it, his senses overloading.

Merton leaned in more, his left hand gripping into Tommy's hair, while the other moved a little higher up his leg on every stroke. Tommy was aching. He could feel his cock beginning to throb within the confines of his jeans, the sliding friction a tease, making him want but not granting any relief.

Tommy bit his lip, eyes sliding shut as he let out a needy whimper when the hand brushed a little higher this time. Upon hearing it, Merton moved again, encouraged, and deliberately trailed upwards to rub where Tommy was hard and tenting the fabric of his acid-washed jeans. Tommy groaned in relief.

It felt so good. The werewolf could feel the pressure building inside of him through the sensory haze, but it didn't occur to him to slow down or do anything besides chase that feeling. He twitched and bucked his hips mindlessly against Merton's hand, lost in the sensation and the sound of his boyfriend's shallow, rapid breathing.

Merton traced over the shape of him with long, nimble fingers, up and down, over and over again, pulling on his cock through the fabric while Tommy shook against him, barely able to draw a breath. Merton moaned in Tommy's ear and squeezed.

That was all Tommy could take, and all of that coiling pressure released in a snap. He moaned, hips surging forward into Merton's hand, cock pulsing his release into his jeans. _Oh god..._  
The flood-wave of pleasure was quickly subsumed by embarrassment, and once the werewolf came back to his senses he again tried to disentangle himself from Merton.

Merton's eyes widened. "Did you just...?"

A dark blush spread from Tommy's cheeks down to his neck. He panted, nodding in humiliation, averting his eyes from his best friend. This was horrible, he never should have let it go this far. He moved to get up, to run into the bathroom and clean up (or hide in shame) but was held by the hand on his thigh, tightening now and refusing to let him move for the second time that night.

Tommy finally steeled himself enough to really look at Merton. The goth didn't seem upset, or even amused for that matter. No, he looked ravenous. His eyes were dark, glazed over in lust and he seemed to look almost through Tommy as he took fast, shallow breaths through parted lips. "That's really hot, Tommy," he whispered.

_Hot?_

Merton's hands trembled as they moved to the button of the werewolf's jeans. "Can I?" he breathed.

Hypnotized by the look in Merton's eyes Tommy nodded, some of his fear fading, and he quickly removed his shirt while Merton got to work on his pants. Some part of him was still anxious about being seen in this form naked, but he tried to remind himself that it wasn't Merton's first time seeing him this way. All of those experiments Merton insisted on performing made sure of that. And he still wanted him regardless.

The goth shoved the rough denim down off of Tommy's hips, and Tommy helped, lifting up and pulling them down off his feet.

"Fuck," Merton said biting his lip, voice strangled as he leaned over Tommy's waist. He kissed over the wet spot on his boxers, tongue poking out to grate over the fabric in a long drag. Tommy whimpered, still half-hard but sensitive from his climax.

Upon realizing the unfairness of the situation he felt ashamed. The goth was fully clothed and wanting while Tommy was nearly naked and had already come without even laying a hand in reciprocation. Tommy could tell how uncomfortable Merton was getting in his slacks. Even if he didn't notice the way Merton tried to adjust himself, Tommy could smell that slight edge of pain clouding the heavy scent of his arousal.

Merton didn't seem to mind it for some reason, but Tommy felt a serious need to remedy it. Not just for Merton's sake, but his own. He wanted to see his best friend laid bare before him, all his for the taking. Tommy pushed Merton off of him to tear off his own last remaining garment. Then he moved on to Merton, yanking him upright to make quick work of his black button-down before moving to his slacks. Merton grinned, surprised but thrilled at Tommy's sudden assertiveness.

"I've wanted you for so long, Tommy," Merton whispered once Tommy finished stripping him. Instead of answering, Tommy seized him by the neck and dragged him down to meet his lips, pushing his tongue into his mouth and tasting his need as if it was his own. He moaned over Merton's gasp of surprise when he reached down to take the goth's length in his hand.

"I wanted you too," Tommy said as he began to stroke, carefully minding his claws as he did so. Merton let out a groan, and he buried his head in Tommy's furry chest. "Oh Tommy, that feels..."

Tommy couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten hard again so quickly after climax, but he was already there and ready to go again just from touching Merton and watching his face contort in pleasure as he struggled to hold back those breathy little sounds of pleasure he was making.

"Merton..." he whined, hoping his desires would be understood.

Merton's eyes widened in surprise when he looked down to see Tommy's renewed hardness, but he wasted no time. He maneuvered them both so they were facing each other, and the second he wrapped his hand around the werewolf, Tommy was thrusting greedily into it.

Their kisses devolved into little more than a hard press of lips and sharing of breath, and they panted against each other's mouths as they stroked each other.

Tommy could feel in the tightness of the goth's body that he was already nearing the end. He was suddenly overcome with a desire to see it, to watch Merton come and feel the evidence of his desire dripping from his fingers. Tommy tightened his grip with purpose and sped up his strokes. Merton's mouth dropped open and he dug his nails into Tommy's shoulder with his free hand. His whole body stiffened, and finally he convulsed with a sharp cry.

The scent of Merton combined with the sound of his orgasmic moans sent Tommy headfirst into his own climax. He bucked into Merton's hand, coming hard for the second time even as Merton still shuddered against him.

They lay together panting for a long while, gasping air into their overworked lungs as the sweat began to cool on their bodies. Tommy felt the familiar tug of exhaustion behind his eyelids and forced himself to move before he fell asleep with the sticky mess still covering his stomach.

Grabbing some tissues off the end table, Tommy wiped them both off before curling up to Merton again and throwing a blanket over them both. Merton was already half asleep when Tommy wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you," Tommy murmured, pressing a kiss to the goth's temple. The part of his brain that hadn't melted from the activity was overwhelmed with joy and gratitude at being with someone who he didn't have to hide anything from, who'd truly seen every side of him and accepted all of it.

Merton's eyes opened slowly, blinking back sleep. "I love you too," he said softly, threading his fingers through Tommy's paw and squeezing. A flash of concern clouded his eyes. "Was it okay? I'm - are - are you okay?"

Tommy gave him a dazed smile. "It was amazing, Merton. I guess it's good thing I wound up with a werewolf expert."

Merton grinned and pulled Tommy into a deep kiss.

 


End file.
